Unjust Reward
by FireFlameJade
Summary: They've been through so much, surely it's time for the Ninja Storm Rangers to relax after their last battle? But their last demorph was caught on tape at the Action Games...
1. Introduction and disclaimer

**Unjust reward.**

**By FireFlameJade.**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer;** None of the Power Rangers; Ninja Storm characters belong to me. They are the property of Disney (I think…) Sam is my original character though. I am making no profit from this fic.

**Notes; **Well, this is my first Power Rangers fic, it was intended to start off as a one shot, but I think is going to turn into a longer fic. I am going to continue this, although not much more than ten chapters I expect.

There will be hints of Blake/Tori, and possibly some Dustin/Marah, although those hints may evolve in later chapters…

Please excuse any errors from the battle in Storm before the Calm, part 2, as I am writing this mostly from memory.

I would love to hear what you think, so please do review, although not with a flame!

Jade.

* * *


	2. Chapter One: Relevation

_You would think, after all they had done for the world; risking their lives practically every day, being forced to lie to their parents and friends about where they were always running off to, they would be able to relax after their duties were over. But oh no, life isn't that kind._

_It is kind of ironic really, they had managed to conceal their identities for so long, but now, at their very last battle, the one where they sacrificed their powers, a security camera had caught them at their final demorph…_

**Chapter One; Revelation.**

Sam sank into his chair with a sigh. Sometimes being a security guard was okay, at other times though, such as now, it was just boring. Another alien attack had taken place, this time at the middle of the Action Games, and he, due to his bad leg, wasn't helping with clear up, but had to watch all the security tapes for that day. There were over seventy cameras all over the site of the Action Games, in the buildings, around the booths and near the arenas. He leaned over and picked up the first tape from the pile. The label read 'Moto-X track 1'

_'As good a place to start as any.'_ He thought and began watching.

It was over an hour later, when his eyes were beginning to close, that he found the tape. It was titled 'Skateboard 2'. He pushed it into the machine and sank back into his chair, only to start forward a couple of minutes later when three brightly coloured figures arrived on screen.

_The Power Rangers?_He knew they'd been there of course, they had defeated that alien freak, but he'd never really seen them in action before. He watched as they fought with the aliens, throwing them into a crack in the ground

He was on the edge of his seat, literally as he learned forwards, encouraging the Rangers, even though he knew the outcome already. It was only the three of them at the start; blue, yellow and red. A strange aircraft then shot into frame, firing lasers at the strange black and red suited things. The dark red Ranger leapt from his craft to join his team mates on the ground. Then another Ranger, this time dark blue, arrived, with a crowd of strange black clad people behind him. They all joined in the battle, showing off impressive martial arts skills, but nowhere near the skills of the Rangers. The five were going up against the alien leader, Lether or something like that, drawing him away from the main battle, towards the camera, leaving the other people to fight the smaller aliens.

They circled for a bit, obviously speaking, and not for the first time since he had begun to watch, Sam cursed the fact that the security cameras didn't have sound.

Then they attacked. It was a dazzling series of martial arts moves, mixed with acrobatics and sword work. He winced and groaned every time one of the Rangers went down and cheered when they landed a hit. A black clothed figure then arrived, like one of the people the Navy Ranger had brought. He confronted the alien, only to be sent sprawling. Much to Sam's amazement he started getting to his feet again, moving closer to the Rangers fighting the alien. Sam squinted at the screen, to try and see his face better, all he could make out was he had Asian features and black hair, and a green stripe on his top.

Returning his attention to the main fight, Sam triedto clear the picture up more, it wasquite blurred and it was frustrating not to be able to see their faces. He adjusted several of the controls on the monitor he was watching, and after a few moments, the screen began to focus better. Before he could take a better look at the guy though, his attention was drawn to the Navy and Crimson Rangers; they had been knocked aside by a powerful blast, and even as they scrambled to their feet, the alien sent a beam of light at them, and their suits dissolved in two coloured bursts of light, streaking to the alien's weapon. Their faces were clearly in focus; a blonde haired boy and another, darker haired boy, both wearing their respective Ranger colours on black suits.

The same soon happened to the other three Rangers; their Ranger energies seemed to be sucked out of them, leaving them unmorphed. Sam paused the tape for a second as they all stood in a line. He knew that he was seeing something no one else had ever seen. Blue Bay Harbour's super heroes were unmasked, and they were only teenagers. He looked along the line as the Asian boy joined them. The three he had already seen stood at one end, and then he looked at the others. One girl, very slender with a fountain of blonde hair, then the other two were boys, one with a mane of curly brown hair, the other one, clearly the leader from the way he stood slightly forward, with dark skin and hair. All of them wore an expression of deep concentration and determination on their features.

They stood steadfast in front of the gaping hole in the ground and as Sam played the tape, they were hit by several blasts from the alien's weapon, but although they fell to the ground, each time they forced themselves to their feet again, refusing to budge an inch. Then three of them took a step closer and struck poses, as the others looked at them, in confusion. The Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers, or ex-Rangers, Sam wasn't clear on that, all put their hands together, shouting something aloud, and as they did so beams erupted from their finger tips, of their respective colours. The three beams intertwined, and hit their enemy in the chest, pushing him backwards. He struggled for a few moments, fighting back and the strain showed on all their faces as the two beams competed, trying to maintain the force and then, suddenly he was thrown off his feet and into the crevasse.

The three Rangers sagged a little as their team mates came closer, to give their support. They stood together, conferring for a while before all moving off as one, arms around each other.

Sam stopped the tape, rewinding it to a place where all of their faces were visible. He was sure he recognised some of them, maybe they had attended the Action Games and he had seen them on another security tape. What should he do with the tape now though? He sat there, wondering for a while, then made a sudden decision, ejecting the tape and stuffing it in a large brown envelope before, slowly writing the address of the local television station on the front.

After all, the Rangers had saved all of Blue Bay Harbour, and possibly the world many times, it was only fair that they got the recognition they deserved. Wasn't it?

* * *

_What did you think? Please let me know in a review- and I'll try and put the next chapter up soon._

_Jade._


	3. Chapter Two: Blissful ignorance

**Chapter two; Blissful ignorance.**

Blake had noticed Tori leaving the rest of the team as they were talking and joking around, but had given her some time, thinking she might want some time to herself. But after quarter of an hour, he also left, following his feet to the place he knew she would be. By the lake.

Tori sat on the shore of the lake, watching the ripples. With a smile she beckoned at the water, and a small wave formed, breaking by her feet. It was hard to believe that it really was all over. That they had beaten Lothor. That they were no longer Power Rangers.

The last one was hardest to bear, she thought, rubbing the wrist where her morpher had rested, but at least she still had her control over water. That would never be taken away from her, even when all the ex-Rangers had placed their now powerless morphers in the cedar box Sensei had held out to them before they had graduated from the Wind Ninja Academy.

She wasn't sure where the others were, but she had wanted a moment to herself, just to deal with everything. She had shrugged off her Sensei robe, and left it on the sand beside her, it still felt weird wearing that.

With a sigh Tori pushed herself to her feet and, after a moment to compose herself, simply walked out onto the surface of the lake. She felt a surge of pride, before she had been the Blue Ranger, it would have taken her far deeper concentration to even walk on the water. Now, she could manipulate it to her every whim. She grinned mischievously and began to shape the water, creating waves and water spouts all around her. So many things had changed over the last year, but she was very grateful for some of those changes…

Blake walked down the gentle hill towards the shore of the lake, hearing the sound of water splashing. When the lake came into view he paused for a long moment, taking in the sight of Tori standing on the water, arches of water following her arms as they swooped gracefully around her body. Her obvious delight in her control over the element was infectious, and Blake felt a smile creep across his mouth as he reached the lake's edge. He stood there quietly, watching her, until she realised he was there. A faint blush spread over her cheeks and at a leisurely run she moved towards him, allowing her water constructs to subside.

"Blake!" She greeted him when she reached the shore. "How long have you been here?"

"Not too long." He said, noncommittally.

"Hmmm." She arched a sceptical eyebrow

"A couple of minutes maybe." He elaborated. "I was wondering where you had got to."

"I just wanted some time to think."

"About…" He gently prodded.

"Everything really. How we've all changed. And what's going to happen next, what with both you and Hunter leaving."

"Hunter's not going too far." He reasoned. "And I promise you that I will come back whenever I can. And get you tickets to come and see me whenever you can."

"You'd better." She said, mock threateningly, trying to alleviate some of the nervous tension. Bending down, she picked up her robe, draping it over her arm. "Come on, we should find the others. Let's have a celebration." She stopped at the sight of his sombre face. "Come on Blake. I know you're leaving, but let's make the most of it while we can."

He nodded and reached out to take her hand, as he began to lead her up the slope, back to their friends.

* * *

**A small interlude there, the developing of Blake and Tori's romance, before the real story begins.**

**Thanks so much to my first four reviewers – this chapter's for you!**

**Please let me know what you thought of it!**

**Jade.**


	4. Chapter Three: Reactions

**Chapter Three; Reactions.**

The six walked, laughing and chatting, into Storm Chargers; it was just over a week after the big battle and they had decided that as Blake and Hunter were leaving after the weekend that they were going to spend as much time as possible together, their last days as a team. Shane and Dustin had dragged Cam out of the ruined Ops to go with them. They had no real plans of what to do, just ordinary hanging out. So they entered Storm Chargers through the back door, to try and find Kelly in the stockroom to beg her to let Dustin have the day off. As they stood in the doorway Dustin came back from his search around the back rooms.

"No sign of her here; maybe she's at the till. Gimme a sec; I'll go check it out."

Pushing the door open, he spotted her at once. She was at the till, and the store was strangely crowded, although not many people appeared to be buying anything.

"Hey Kel!" He greeted her cheerily. "What's up?"

"Dustin?" She spun around fast. "Why are you here?"

"Uh, dude, I work here?" He looked at her for a second. "Are you okay Kel?"

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to show today." She lowered her voice conspiratorially.

"Oh. Why not?"

She sent him a long appraising look. "God, you really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" The look he sent her was of genuine bewilderment. Seeing that look made up her mind for her.

"look, go back into the store room. I take it the others are with you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I'll be there in a second. Now go!" She raised her hands as if to push him, to start him moving, but seemed to think better of it in a moment, changing it into a point. "Go!"

Confused, he did as he was told, returning to the stock room.

"What's up man?" Hunter asked. "What did she say?"

"I'm not sure dude. She took one look at me and jumped a mile. She just told me to come in here, with you lot, and then she'd be right in."

"That's strange." Tori said, "Maybe she wants to talk to you about sponsorship?"

"Nah. I don't think so. Something's up. I can tell."

The six stood in silence for a few seconds until Kelly moved through the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

"What are you lot doing here?" She hissed.

"Ummm… it is where we usually hang out." Shane offered.

"I know that. So why are you here?"

Cam frowned at her. "I don't understand. Do you have a problem with us being here?"

"I don't know. God knows I've never had so many people in the store before, even if they aren't buying. It's you guys I'm worried about. I mean I always thought there was something going on, but I never suspected this."

"Suspected what?" Blake asked cautiously, she wasn't making much sense.

"You guys really have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?" Shane asked, slightly impatiently.

She sighed, "It isn't good. Follow me." She led them into a smaller backroom, with a television and a couple of soft chairs. Slowly they sank into the chairs, Blake and Tori sharing one, and looked at her expectantly. "When was the last time you watched the news?" She asked, picking up a video tape.

Exchanging looks they all shrugged,

"A week ago maybe." Cam suggested; he hadn't been able to monitor the news as he usually did, due to the mainframe being down in ops.

"You won't have seen this then." She gestured to the tape as she slotted into the player. "I've been recording the news for months but nothing shocked me quite the way this did."

All of them leant forwards in their seats when the tape began to play. The news desk introduced the anchor woman, who was standing in front of an Action Games banner.

"Thank you Leslie. Today we have an exclusive to bring to you from the US Action Games. As many of you know, the games were halted for a couple of hours during the first day due to monster attacks. But the Power Rangers came to our rescue once again and defeated the alien who has been terrorising our city and local area for a long time. The Power Rangers have done so much for us; Blue Bay News feels that we should honour them properly."

The picture behind her changed to show a skateboarding ramp that they all recognised.

"For the first time ever, we are proud to show you footage of their last battle, from one of the security cameras on site."

"Oh god." Tori whispered, and reached out to claim Blake's hand once more.

They watched themselves fight Lothor, battling him with everything they had. They knew what was going to come next, but it was still a shock and they all gasped as Cam, unmorphed, came into frame and was hit by the power of his own amulet. Blake and Hunter, then the three Wind Ninjas fell, all exposing their faces.

Kelly looked on at their shocked faces as they watched their faces being exposed to the world. She saw Tori reach out to Blake for reassurance, and he took her hand gratefully, drawing strength from her, as well as giving her reassurance. Cam winced, sitting back in his chair, Dustin and Shane were watching the set with wide eyes, uncomprehending. Hunter's expression was dark, he realised most of all what this would mean for them.

Then Lothor fell into the abyss and the news woman came back on to the screen, a shot of them standing, faces clear in front of the abyss.

"Since we received this tape, Blue Bay News has been searching for these individuals. We can now reveal the true identities of the brave Rangers." Cam's face came up on screen first. "The eldest of the rangers, and the last to join them in their quest against evil was the Green Samurai ranger, Cameron Wantanabe." Hunter was next. "The Crimson Ranger is Hunter Bradley." Blake's face appeared third. "The Navy Thunder Ranger, is Blake Bradley, Hunter's adopted brother. He has recently been signed to Factory Blue as a motocross racer. Tori Hanson, is the only girl on the team, is the Blue Ranger. Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks, the Yellow Ranger, recently medalled at the Action Games. And finally, the leader of the Ninja Storm Ranger team, Shane Clarke.

"None of these people are older than their twenties, most are still in their teens. Never before have we been able to see the faces behind the masks of our superheroes. And now we have, and we see that they could be the next person we pass in the street, and to us at Blue Bay News that makes them even more special. So thank you Power Rangers, for saving us all so many times."

The Anchorwoman faded out, and the six watched a montage of clips from several of their more public battles, ending with a shot of all of them standing together in a defiant line.

"Oh damn." Shane said, "This is not good."

"No." Kelly agreed. "Now do you see why I was so shocked that you came in today? Everyone out there has heard that three of you work here and the rest of you hang out here often and have come to see you."

"You seem to be taking this very well." Cam said, still trying to get over the shock of seeing his face, and the faces of his friends splashed across the television screen.

"I've had some time to get over the shock. That was this morning's news. I've got to say I was so surprised that three of the Ranger work for me, but then a lot of things did fall into place. How you always used to run out on me, and then return after a while, bruised and aching. How you, Dustin, never heard the thieves break in that time, when the Yellow Ranger showed. And that time we found you on the hill, after the alien attack; you had been in the attack hadn't you? Fighting them?"

They nodded mutely before Cam spoke up.

"We need to talk to my father. Maybe he'll know what we should do."

As one they stood up, and Kelly noticed to her amusement that Tori and Blake were standing close and were still holding hands.

"You can use the back entrance. And…" They paused before the door. "Thank you."

They left silently, each trying to process the fact that their lives would, and could, never be the same again. Being anonymous heroes had given them more security than they had ever realised. Although they had thought that it would be nice to be recognised for what they did, the sinking sensation each one of them had felt in their stomachs when their identities had been revealed told them everything they needed to know.

"Let's streak." Shane ordered. "We need to see Sensei fast."

They nodded and six flashing figures bounced off the buildings on the way to the academy.

Things were going to change. That was for certain. And not necessarily for the better.

* * *

_And so they discover that their secret is out... I hope you liked that chapter, and thank you so much to everyone who has given me feedback- I really do enjoy getting your reviews! _

_Merry Christmas to all, and I wish you a very happy new year!_

_Jade._


	5. Chapter Four: Panic

**Chapter Four; Panic.**

"Sensei!" All six ninjas burst into Opts, trying not to step on anything or disturb any of the fragile pieces of equipment which leant against the walls. Although they'd managed to clear up most of the main room, it was nowhere near its normal tidy state.

"Wait here. I'll fetch my father." Cam said, trying to calm the others down, although he was just as panicked as they. As he disappeared into one of the side rooms, the rest tried to compose themselves.

Eventually, looking around at his friends, Hunter could keep it in no longer.

"Damn!" He sank onto the floor, arms resting on his knees. Even as they glanced up at his sudden outburst, he took in their expressions. Tori was pale and chewing on her lip, Blake was sitting next to her, their sides touching and he was staring at his hands. Dustin looked slightly bemused, waiting for everything to settle in. Shane simply looked grim.

"I don't know dude." Dustin, ever the optimist, weakly tried to convince them all, himself included that this could turn out alright. "It could be nice getting thanks for everything we've done y'know?"

"We're not just going to be thanked." Shane replied tightly. "You know how all the press chased you when they thought you were going solo. It's only going to be worse now they know who we really are. Can you imagine the headlines – 'teenage super heroes'. We won't get a moment's peace."

"Hey, ease up man." Blake said from his position on the floor. "We're all freaking out here."

For a moment it looked as though the air ninja wanted to say something else, but Dustin's hurt face stopped him.

"I know." He turned to Dustin. "I'm sorry man, I'm just tense."

"No sweat bro." The two clasped forearms for a long moment, before falling into silence again.

Tori was the next one to speak, and when she did it was with a hard laugh that was so unlike her usual one that they all moved closer in worry for their friend.

"I'm okay." She waved off their concern, but not, Hunter noticed, Blake's hand on her shoulder. "It's just… at least we won't have to explain to our parents now. All those times we ran out on them… I guess they know why now." She shook her head. "Sorry, it's not really funny, but it just came to me."

"That's true." Hunter said. "You guys are going to have to explain everything to them."

Tori began to get to her feet.

"We should do that now. My mom must be going crazy."

"Rangers." They all scrambled to their feet, instinctively looking towards their mentor to help them fight through this new battle. "I am so sorry."

"What are we going to do Sensei?" Blake asked hesitantly. "What's going to happen next?"

"I fear it will be as Shane predicted." Their teacher sat in the super computer's chair, indicting that they should sit around the low table. Reluctantly they sank down onto their colour's cushion. "The secret is out. I can only imagine what will happen next, but you must all make decisions together on what you are to do. Although you are no longer Power Rangers, you are still a team and must act like one." He paused, looking each of them in the eye. "This won't be easy. My only counsel is this; be true to yourselves and the spirit of ninja. Tori, Dustin, Shane, your parents must be frantic with worry, you must see them first."

"One of us can come with each of you." Cam said, indicating himself and the Thunder Ninjas, who of course didn't have the same problem. "For moral support."

The Winds nodded, obviously grateful that they wouldn't have to do this without a friend. As expected Tori and Blake paired up, then Cam moved to Dustin's side, knowing that the earth ninja would need someone with a cool head to keep him focussed, and Hunter nodded at Shane.

As they began to leave, Tori turned back to Kanoi.

"How much should we tell them?" She asked quietly. The others, hearing her question also stopped, until Blake waved them on, waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"How ever much you feel is necessary." Was all Sensei could offer. Standing, he walked over to the water ninja, and took both her hands in his, reassuring her. "I trust you in this Tori. And remember, you are not alone."

Taking that as his cue, Blake came to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be there."

She flashed a weak smile at him, taking one of her hands back from Sensei and resting it on top of his.

"Thanks."

"And hey," The younger thunder brother tried to lighten the mood, "If it gets to hairy we can streak out of any situation right?"

"That is true." Kanoi nodded. "I know we spoke of not using your ninja powers, but I think that extreme circumstances call for extreme measures, so you have my permission to use your powers when you feel they are needed."

The two blue ninjas bowed to Kanoi and then hurried up the stone steps to pass on the message to the others.

Kanoi sat back down heavily, watching them go with a heavy heart. He had no idea how to help his rangers when they needed that help most.

He sighed, standing and bowing towards a computer screen, on which he saw the six, all walking closely together, drawing strength from the others' presence, towards Tori's van.

"May the Power protect you."


	6. Chapter Five: Calming moments

**Chapter Five; Calming Moments.**

Tori climbed into her van, Blake sliding into the passenger seat as the others clambered onto the bench seat in the back.

After a couple moments of silence, she asked

"So, where to first? Dustin? Shane?"

Dustin was the first to speak, and his voice was so different from his usual effusive tone, everyone turned to look at him. He blushed slightly at their stares, looking down at his hands.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd like a couple of minutes, just to let this sink in y'know?" He looked up, fixing them all with a pleading gaze. "Can we just go hang out at the beach for half an hour or something? I'm still sorta getting my head around this."

Cam and Hunter sat back, exchanging a glance with Blake. This was for the Winds to decide, for once, in a twisted way, Blake was glad they didn't have parents.

"Well…" Tori said hesitantly, "If they know now, then they've known for some time… I guess half an hour extra couldn't hurt."

They both looked to Shane for confirmation, although they were no longer Rangers, he was still their leader.

"Let's go to the beach." He nodded.

Tori started up the van and began the drive to one of her favourite spots. It wasn't where she normally went, as the swells weren't as high as at some of the other beaches, but it was quieter and more private, being a cove. She'd been there a lot over the past few months, just to think. After she'd first become the Blue Wind Ranger, after Blake had betrayed her, when he'd come back… and now, when she was no longer a Power Ranger.

At least Dustin and Shane could be fairly assured of some support, she thought. Shane's brother, Porter, already knew about their secret so he had probably managed to calm Mr and Mrs Clarke down a bit. And Dustin's dad was as laid back as his son, taking everything in his stride. She had no idea how her parents would react though. Her mother would probably fuss over how dangerous it had been for her. Her father would probably be just as bad. She was an only child so her mother fussed over her and her father was over protective.

She pulled into a parking bay and sat there for a couple of seconds, hands still resting on the wheel as the others climbed out. A blank expression settled on her face as she watched Dustin and Shane pick their way down the path, followed by Cam and Hunter. It wasn't until Blake laid a gentle hand on her shoulder that she realised that she was the only one left in the van.

"Are you coming Tor?" He asked, his eyes dark with worry. "Or do you want a moment?"

With a sigh she took his offered hand and shoved the keys in her pocket.

"I'm okay. Just trying to get everything sorted in my head."

He nodded, although his eyes were still anxious as he watched her hurry down to the water. She kicked her shoes off and, ignoring the fact that her trousers were getting wet, walked into the sea. She would have looked strange to anyone else, but he knew what she was doing. Her element was soothing, and probably one of the reasons why she loved to surf so much. She'd confided in him once that even before becoming a ranger she'd been drawn to the water whenever she needed somewhere to think, or just be by herself for a time.

"Interesting." Cam muttered under his breath as he watched the wind rangers position themselves.

"What?" Hunter was standing by his side.

"Look at them," The Samurai directed. "What do you see?"

Hunter cast a critical eye over the scene, but didn't notice anything interesting.

"Tori standing in the sea, Dustin lying on the sand and Shane perched on a rock." He shrugged expressively. "And my bro watching Tori."

"They've all sought out their elements." Cam explained. "They're going as close as they can to them- and it's calming them down."

"They're all pretty close together too." Blake added "If they really wanted to, they could be at each other's side in a second flat."

The three looked at the three original rangers, the ones who had been fighting Lothor since the beginning.

"Should we give them some time?" Hunter asked, gesturing back up to Tori's van.

Cam looked long and hard at the other three. The bonds between them were solid, made not just by their elemental and ninja connections, but from the deep friendship they shared.

"I think that would be a good idea."

Dustin felt the wet of the sand creeping through his clothes and moistening the skin of his legs and back. He stared up at the sky, watching the clouds move slowly.

"This really sucks." He said calmly. He felt the earth shake slightly as Shane jumped down from the rock he'd been standing on and sit, cross legged beside him. Dustin took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled into a seated position.

"Yo! Tor!" He called out, watching her swaying slightly with the movement of the waves. "You want to join us?"

She started, looking over her shoulder then began moving out of the sea, pulling a face as she sat down, feeling the clamminess of her wet trouser legs.

"Okay, that was not my best idea." She brushed at the sand now sticking to her ineffectively. Shane sighed, reaching both hands out, one to rest on Dustin's shoulder and the other on Tori's knee. After a second Tori and Dustin also moved so that they were connected. They sat there for a few minutes, centring themselves and building up their confidence through the company of their friends.

"It's time." Shane said, when they all felt more peaceful.

Tori nodded, moving to her feet gracefully.

"I'll drop you and Hunter off first, then Dustin and Cam."

They made their way to the rest of the team, who stood by the bonnet of her van, before exchanging a last hug and clambering into the vehicle, ready to face their parents.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Things have just been a little hectic lately. **

**I hope you liked it though, and I'd love to know what you thought,**

**Jade.**


	7. Chapter Six: Hoax

**Chapter Six; Hoax.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers who reminded me that I still had more of this story left to tell. Especial thanks to Tori87 whose thoughtful review was the final push I needed to get writing!**_

Shane and Hunter stood on the pavement watching Tori's blue van drive down the road. Glancing over at his friend, the crimson ninja realised that Shane was staring at the horizon and taking deep breaths in a pattern he recognised as one of the meditation exercises all the Rangers knew. Understanding Shane's need to bolster his courage before he entered his home, he gave the air ninja some space, leaning against the fence, waiting for him to collect himself. After a few minutes Shane let out a long breath.

"Thanks man. I needed that."

Hunter shrugged expressively.

"No problem. You ready?"

Shane nodded and started up the walk, a determined look on his face. After a moment's pause before the front door, he circled around the back of the house, Hunter following a step behind, and entered through the kitchen door.

"Mom? Dad?" He called, at once hoping to receive an answer and hoping for silence.

"Shane?" A woman came into the kitchen and, ignoring Hunter, threw her arms around her son. Shane looked awkward for a few seconds, then relaxed when he saw Hunter steadfastly gazing out the window, no trace of mockery on his face, although he did glimpse a flash of longing in the Thunder Ninja's eyes.

"Mom," Shane said, drawing back from the embrace, "Where's Dad? I have something to tell you."

"He's in the lounge." She said carefully. "We saw the news."

Shane nodded, relieved in some ways, at least they knew and now he only had to explain.

Hunter watched as Mrs Clarke made her way out of the kitchen, presumably heading towards the lounge. Shane looked at him ruefully, raising one shoulder. Hunter walked up to his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder. Together the two made their way towards Shane's parents.

Hunter looked around the lounge as they entered, taking in the typical furniture, and the man sitting on a couch, watching the television. When he saw what Shane's father was watching he winced, it was an exclusive about the Rangers, currently Kelly was onscreen, looking harassed and surrounded by cameras. It was obvious that she was trying to say something, but in the clamour was simply not being heard. In a gesture he was very familiar with, she threw up her hands, retreated inside Storm Chargers and swiftly flipped the sign to 'closed'.

An exclamation from Mr Clarke drew the Thunder Ninja's attention back to his present surroundings. Shane was being hugged very enthusiastically by his father, and from the stunned look on his face, Hunter guessed that he hadn't been expecting such a joyous reaction.

Neither of them were expecting the words that came out of his mouth next though.

"How did you do it? Brilliant hoax. Who thought of it?"

Shane's face fell.

"Dad, it isn't a joke."

Mr Clarke barely looked at his son as he moved towards Hunter.

"And who did you play?" Hunter looked at the outstretched hand, and then back towards Shane, who merely sighed and moved to intercept his father.

"Dad, it's no hoax. I was a Power Ranger."

Mr Clarke's expression faltered somewhat, before the jovial smile reappeared

"Look son, you don't have to lie to us…"

"I'm not!" Shane exploded.

Hunter reached out, clapping a hand on the other boy's shoulder for an instant before walking to the window, far enough away that the Clarkes could have a semblance of a private conversation, but close enough to pick up on if Shane needed him. Glancing out of the window, he saw a black car pulling up outside and instantly he tensed, wondering if a reporter had discovered where they lived. Casting a quick look over his shoulder, he saw Shane and his father sitting down on the couch while his mother perched on a chair close by. With the silent tread and grace of a ninja, he moved out of the room, so quietly that only Shane noticed the movement.

Finding the front door, Hunter slipped out of the house as a tall man got out of the car. He was dark skinned and wearing a business suit. Hunter sized him up in an instant. There was no camera or microphone that he could see, and the man was alone, so he relaxed slightly. The man's expression when he spotted the crimson ranger confused Hunter somewhat. There was relief there, as well as some anxiety. The man hurried along the sidewalk and up the path to where Hunter stood, arms folded across his chest, his famous glare fixed firmly on his face.

"You're Hunter right?" The man said as soon as he was in earshot.

"Depends. Who're you?"

"Porter. I'm Shane's brother. I came as soon as I heard, figured Shane could use some backup against our parents. They won't believe him without some proof."

Hunter merely nodded and stood aside, allowing the older man into the house, before following behind.

Porter placed his briefcase on a chair and hurried into the living room. Hunter met Shane's glance with a nod and moved to stand beside the windows again.

"Porter!" Mrs Clarke stood to hug her older son, "Why…?"

Porter took a deep breath and sat down next to his younger brother, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Shane's telling the truth." He said flatly. "The last time I visited I saw him transform into the red power ranger and then fight against an alien with my own eyes."

Mr Clarke's objections faltered as he saw the resolute look in both his sons' eyes.

"But how…?" was all he could manage. Shane reached out towards a bowl of dried flower petals which sat on the low table before the couch, deciding that the best way to convince his father was to demonstrate his powers. Slowly, with easy control of his element, he formed a breeze and encouraged it to circle over the petals. Mrs Clarke gasped as some of the petals were swept up in the miniature whirlwind he had formed. Porter looked on with pride as Mr Clarke stared in astonishment. Shane looked up and gestured slightly, moving the cyclone across the table towards his father, who sat back in shock, mouth agape.

It was Mrs Clarke who found her voice first.

"Shane… you really were a power ranger?" As he nodded, she managed a shaky smile. "We are so proud of you."

He looked at his father for added reassurance, and although Mr Clarke opened his mouth, he could not seem to form words. Instead he reached out his arm and clasped forearms with his son, his broad smile reassuring Shane that his parents were indeed proud of him. It would take further explanations and demonstrations of his power before they understood fully, but all that mattered to him at that moment was that they did in fact understand.

_**One set of parents told… two more to go!**_

**_The infuriating thing about this chapter is I've had it written for a few days now, but it wouldn't let me upload it! Oh well, here it is now. I hope you enjoyed, please do let me know in a review if you did!_**

_**Jade.**_


End file.
